The Heart Knows
by Jelp
Summary: Sasuke isn't quite sure what he's longing for. Thankfully he doesn't have to figure it out alone. Sasuke/Naruto. Yaoi.


I don't own Naruto and make no money writing this fic. HAPPY PI DAY! And Happy Birthday to me too. :)

WARNING: Homoerotic situation between two men.

**The Heart Knows**

"How about-"

"No."

"Hey! You haven't even heard what I was going to say!" Naruto growled indignantly, his cheeks flushing in anger. Sasuke merely raised one eyebrow and smirked at his best friend, loving how Naruto's eyes narrowed in on him when riled up. Sasuke received the look frequently and with very little effort on his part.

"No, we're not going to get ramen tonight. No, we're not going to that motorcycle bar. And no, we're not going to see the latest, cutest Disney movie that's out or the other one that looks like it has no plot, and they just go around blowing stuff up for the hell of it," Sasuke said. Naruto opened his mouth, and closed it again, clearly trying to figure out how Sasuke had known what he was going to suggest they do. It usually wasn't too hard to predict. It was also one of the reasons Sasuke had asked Naruto to meet him at his place instead of Naruto's; the ramen stand was farther away.

"How did-"

"I know you," Sasuke noted. He said it without pride or smugness. To him, it was simply a fact.

"Then what do _you_ want to do?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms huffily. The last time they had been able to have an evening to hang out, Naruto had picked what they wanted to do. The thought the last time they had seen each other face to face had been over two months ago weighed heavily on Sasuke. He could remember when they used to see each other every day. Not so now. He knew part of it was his fault for leaving to pursue his education overseas. While he was surprised to find himself perfectly ready to go back to their normal routine, he hated to find that Naruto had moved on in many ways without him, finding other friends to spend time with.

During these increasingly rarer meetings, Sasuke found he didn't want the time spent with his best friend mired by watching a movie or going out drinking where it was too noisy for him to think, let alone talk. What no one ever told him about growing up was that it meant not only working harder at his job, but working harder to maintain old ties and friendships. He rarely had free time which meant getting together with Naruto happened less and less, especially when Sasuke kept gaining more responsibilities within his company and his schedule became impractical with Naruto's.

Not for the first time Sasuke thought about asking Naruto to move in with him. He would get to see his best friend a whole hell of a lot more, and perhaps Naruto's natural happiness would help fight Sasuke's growing feeling of depression and loneliness. He wasn't a big people person, and he tended to prefer solitude than being with others, unless others included his family or Naruto.

"Let's walk by the lake," Sasuke said suddenly.

"Uh, sure!"

It didn't take long for them to walk from Sasuke's place to the lake where they had spent a good bit of their childhood running about. They walked out onto the dock attached to the lot Sasuke's family owned and sat down at the edge, looking over the still waters.

Watching the way Naruto idly laid back against the boards made Sasuke feel strangely nostalgic. He could remember the times they used to come here. There were so many memories attached to this place; them running around on the dock barefoot; jumping into the water; swimming until they were wrinkles all over; Naruto yelling at him for deciding to go away to a prestigious college without bothering to tell Naruto he would be in a foreign country for over four years...

Part of Sasuke ached, wishing for those days again, when everything seemed so much easier and far less complicated. Even those silly pains of childhood that he thought he was suffering through seemed to pale in comparison to the inner conflict he felt. And he wasn't even sure why he felt conflicted. But he knew he felt lonely, maybe overworked, even though he loved what he did.

Sasuke knew he isolated himself, preferred it even, yet he didn't know how to break the habit to feel less lonely. He only knew he wanted something to come home to every day other than an empty apartment.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured, watching the way Naruto's head turned to look at him. His hands were behind his head, looking like he didn't have a care in the world, even though Sasuke knew that wasn't the case.

"Hmm?" Naruto responded.

"Will you move in with me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto tilted his head to the side before sitting back up, looking at Sasuke seriously.

"We'd kill each other. Or more likely, you'd kill me," Naruto pointed out.

"No I wouldn't. If I killed you I wouldn't have anyone to help hide your body," Sasuke noted thoughtfully.

"I'm sure you could do it by yourself. Though I bet Itachi would help."

"He'd help me hide the body: then turn me in while laughing sadistically as I was carted off to jail 'for my own good,'" Sasuke muttered.

"True," Naruto said thoughtfully. Sasuke waited a minute, hoping Naruto would speak first. But it seemed that Naruto was lost to his own thoughts.

"Does that mean no?" Sasuke asked, feeling strangely betrayed for reasons he couldn't explain.

"I didn't say that. Just thinking. And no jokes on how it takes so much effort on my part to think!" Naruto growled. Sasuke merely smirked. Even though it wasn't quite the response he was hoping for, Sasuke had a feeling it meant Naruto would agree.

Sasuke decided to lie back on the dock, closing his eyes and let the slight breeze waft over him. The boards of the dock creaked, and he could literally feel Naruto shifting. When he opened his eyes, he was staring into Naruto's questioning eyes hovering right above his own.

Even before Naruto moved, Sasuke wasn't altogether surprised at what happened next. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling as Naruto pressed his lips to his. He snaked his hand into Naruto's hair, pulling him closer, tighter against his body. Sasuke felt his body react to Naruto's shifting weight on top of his, loving the way Naruto's lips moved across his.

Naruto pulled away and looked down at Sasuke.

While they had experimented as kids – more or less for shits and giggles than anything else – nothing had ever come close to feeling like _that_.

But at the same time, Sasuke realized, it was exactly what he was craving. Without Sasuke even able to identify it, Naruto had been able to figure out just what Sasuke needed. Sasuke needed Naruto.

"Yeah. When can I move in?"

"Whenever you're ready."

And with the way Naruto's lips descended on his again, Sasuke thought Naruto might need him as much as he needed Naruto.

**End.**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this fic. What did you think? ~ Jelp


End file.
